Lilarcor
Lilarcor was an intelligent greatsword of unknown origin, that was believed to have a connection to a renowned village idiot, Lawrence Lilarcor. The blade had an eager, and often erratic personality. It spoke to its numerous wielders quite often, offering wisecracking comments or urging them to seek out fights and go slay just about any living being on Faerûn. Personality As a sword, Lilarcor was impulsive and single-minded in its desire to kill. It had both a notable sense of humor an insatiable thirst for blood, battle and glory. Lilarcor would make reference to past friends and relatives, including a previous owner who referred to it as "sharp" and "edgy", a brother who was a +12 hackmaster and a grandmother who attested it would never amount to anything more than a butter knife. Most of the time though, it directed its wielder to find and kill a "wizard guy" or to "hack and slash (their) way to fortune". It had a particular desire to go kill a dragon. Powers This +3 greatsword granted its wielder protection from charm and confusion spells and spell-like effects. History Lawrence Lilarcor was a boastful, albeit quite stupid villager who yearned to be a great hero. On one occasion, in the dead of winter, he was urged by his freinds to leave their town and hunt down an evil treant. After searching the wilderness for days, Lawrence found his dangerous foe and began to wrestling it from the ground. This "treant" was in fact just an ordinary, old oak tree that, through tremendous effort, Lawrence was able to uproot from the ground. After his tremendous feat of strength he marched home, declared himself a hero and was born the laughing stock of his village. In the years to come the name Lilarcor would come to be synonymous with tales of idiocy. .]] While it was not known if Lawrence ''Lilarcor's spirit was somehow imbued into the greatsword or if the shared name was merely some cosmic coincidence. If Lawrence's consciousness was transferred into the blade, it had never expressed any care about about its existence as a weapon. It had however, been often discarded by its many owners, having damaged the psyche of many warriors due to its incessant bloodlust. At some point before the year 1369 DR, Lilarcor in the sewers beneath the city of Athkatla. It could only be removed by solving a riddle of sorts. The knowledge of the sword, as well the puzzle that kept it from being retrieved, was known to a man living in the sewers by the name of Quallo. According to Lilarcor, it was once a moonblade. Appendix Appearances ;Video games: * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn Trivia Much of Lilarcor's dialogue made reference to real-life popular culture, including the comic strip Knights of the Dinner Table, the comic-book character Wolverine and the movie Apocalypse Now. References de:Lawrence Lilarcor Category:Greatswords Category:Swords Category:Blades Category:Magic swords Category:Magic blades Category:Plus-3 items Category:Magic items Category:Sentient items Category:Items from Amn Category:Items from West Faerûn Category:Items from Faerûn Category:Items from Toril Category:3000-3999 gold pieces